


relaxing in thailand

by dyslexia



Series: Christmas Anthology 2018 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexia/pseuds/dyslexia
Summary: what happens right after the johnny's communication center video





	relaxing in thailand

Johnny took a sip of his ice americano, and trimmed the last video clip. He was wrapping up the editing process of his most recent vlog. He was lounging on a poolside chair, surrounded by plants, under a private cabana, beside Taeyong. It was a rare moment of free time in their schedule, and Johnny was happy Taeyong had agreed to join him. He’d set up cameras to film them resting, and even though they weren’t doing anything, he was sure the fans would eat it up. 

 

“Hey Taeyong, would you check this out before I-“

 

He looked up from his laptop, and watched Taeyong’s chest rise and fall. He was sleeping soundly. His mouth was open slightly, and he made breathy noises every time he exhaled. The warm breeze rustled his ashy hair, and the slight shimmer in his eyeshadow glimmered. He looked beautiful. 

 

The cameras had gotten enough. 

 

Johnny turned them off, and looked out at the pool. Haechan, Winwin, and Yuta were laughing and swimming. Johnny didn’t know how they mustered the extra energy to play. He got up, and untied the billowing fabric draping the cabana. They think fabric closed them off from the rest of the hotel. The swimmers didn’t seem to notice they were even there. 

 

He wanted to give Taeyong as much rest as the day would allow.

 

Johnny came back to his chair, and shut down his laptop. He looked over at Taeyong again, and wondered when was the last time they had rested like this. 

 

With his long body, he leaned over, so his face was right above Taeyong’s. He looked so peacefully like this, just sleeping, Johnny didn’t want to risk waking him up. Just as he was about to close the distance, and steal a kiss, Taeyong stretched up, and kissed him first. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more nct fic


End file.
